Dendam dan kalung matahari
by Kalong no kitsune
Summary: "Kakak yakin akan pergi? Sekarang hujan lebat. Aku, melihat hal yang buruk akan terjadi." Kata anak kecil tadi. Sang wanita yang dipanggil kakak oleh gadis kecil tadi tersenyum kecil sambil menggangguk. "Kau ingin tau kenapa?" "Tenang saja. Aku adalah kawan baikmu… aku akan mewujudkan kata-katamu…" "Ka-kau… jangan menyimpan dendam… aku… aku tidak mau kau… mempunyai dendam… dendam,


_Mission, not a complete._

(Original, anti copas dari Kalong no kitsune. The great storie's writer *dalam mimpi*)

Jam 9 malam tepat. Hujan lebat dan kilat menyambar-nyambar. Di sudut kamar, seorang wanita duduk diatas kursi sambil memandang jendela dan menyeruput secangkir kopi hangat. Seikat bunga lavender yang terletak didalam vas bunga nampak layu. Ketukan dari luar kamarnya membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Masuklah, Hinata." Kata wanita muda itu. Pintu kamarnya terbuka tepat saat suara guruh menyambar terdengar memekakan telinga. Nampaklah seorang anak kecil berusia 5 tahun berambut indigo, bermata indigo menggunakan baju piyama sambil memeluk boneka beruang.

"Kakak yakin akan pergi? Sekarang hujan lebat. Aku, melihat hal yang buruk akan terjadi." Kata anak kecil tadi. Sang wanita yang dipanggil kakak oleh gadis kecil tadi tersenyum kecil sambil menggangguk.

"Mungkin aku akan pulang larut malam. Jangan menunggu kakak, dan kunci pintu kamarmu." Katanya. Si gadis kecil, Hinata menggangguk. Wanita tersenyum sambil mengantar Hinata ke kamar tidurnya.

CLEK.

Kemudian, wanita tadi bergegas menuju kamarnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna gelap tertiup angin malam yang menyelinap di kediamannya.

KRIEEET…

Lemarinya terbuka. Mata birunya menerawang mencari-cari sesuatu. Saat dia menemukannya, senyuman terlukis di wajahnya yang cantik. Yang dia cari adalah…

Mantel berwarna hitam dengan beberapa pola awan merah

"Konan sang penghipnotis kembali hari ini." Kata sang wanita berusia 20 tahun itu yang bernama Konan. Tanda pengenal bertuliskan 'Sang pencari kebenaran' nampak berkilau saat berpapar cahaya lampu.

-.-.-

**Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto (benar penulisannya?)**

**Warning : OOC tingkat dewa, typho(s), kegaje-an dimana-mana, sulit dimengerti. Ending tidak terduga-duga, tidak disarankan bagi pembaca yang berharap cerita yang bagus.**

Konan menutup pintu depan rumahnya. Dilehernya terdapat sebuah kalung dengan bandul ukuran sedang berbentuk matahari. Rambutnya digerai indah. Kemudian Konan membuka payung hitamnya. Berjalan menuju halte terdekat. Sambil berjalan ke halte, Konan mengingat kembali kata-kata rekannya, Yahiko di telepon.

"_Kemampuan hipnotismu benar-benar dibutuhkan malam ini. Aku tau, tempatmu bertugas bukanlah di kota ini. Tapi, semua anggota tidak memiliki bakat yang lebih hebat darimu. Karena, kali ini orang yang harus di dinterogasi bukan orang main-main. Kami akan menjemputmu jam 09:30 malam ini."_

-.-.-

Konan memainkan teleponnya. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan mengingat ucapan rekannya tadi.

'Apa maksudnya, bukan orang main-main?' batin Konan terus menerus. Tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang.

"Hoi!" seorang pria bermantel hitam menyapa Konan. Konan sedikit tersentak. Orang itu, Hidan.

"Hem, ayo cepat." Kata Hidan. Konan bangkit dari duduknya.

-.-.-

Di sebuah ruangan sepi dan gelap. Kini Konan tengah berhadapan dengan seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 9 tahun yang tengah duduk diatas kursi sambil menyesap lolipop. Konan bertanya-tanya dalam hati. 'Jadi ini, saksi mata atas pembunuhan keluarga kaya itu?'

"Apa-apaan kau melihatku terus, heh? Apakah wajahku sungguh mencurigakan bagimu?" tanya sang anak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Konan. Konan menghela nafas sejenak. Sang anak membuang permennya yang masih tersisa ke sembarang tempat.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, anak kecil." Kata Konan selembut mungkin. Sang anak membuang muka kesamping.

"Jangan tanya aku! Aku hanya orang luar! Aku tidak tau apa-apa!" dan Konan menghela nafas sekali lagi.

"Hem, bagaimana ya? Kau ada disana. Disaat pembunuhan keluarga Minato berlangsung. Benar begitu, Naruto?" sang anak menatap nyalang Konan.

"Aku bukan Naruto! Kau tau itu?"

"Ya, ya… di bajumu terulis nama Naruto. Dan semua orang bilang, keluarga Minato mati dengan cara yang tidak wajar. Bisa dikatakan, dibunuh jika bukan bunuh diri." Konan menampakan wajah datar. Sang anak, Naruto berdiri sambil menuding Konan.

"Dan kau ada di tempat kejadian waktu itu. Jadi jangan salahkan kami untuk menginterogasimu, anak muda." Tambah Konan. Naruto menggeram sambil duduk kembali.

"Kau suka permainan?" tanya Konan. Naruto menggangguk malas. Konan melepaskan kalung dengan bandul mataharinya. Kemudian Konan menunjukannya didepan Naruto lebih jelas lagi.

"Lihatlah!" kata Konan. "Aku mempunyai sebuah kalung berbandul matahari!" Naruto sedikit membulatkan matanya.

"Bagus, bukan?" tanya Konan. Naruto menggangguk. Konan mengayunkan kalung itu kekanan dan kekiri.

"Ayo, lihatlah! Kalung ini sangat bagus! Lihatlah! Bandulnya mirip lolipop, bukan?" colbat Naruto mengikuti arah gerak liontin kalung Konan.

Tik… tok… tik… tok…

Jam dinding di ruangan itu berdetik. 30 detik sudah Naruto memperhatikan arah gerak bandul.

"Naruto, itu namamu bukan?"

"Hm…"

"Jam 6 sore tadi, kau berada di kediaman keluarga Minato. Benar?"

"Hm…" Naruto bergumam. Konan menyernyit heran.

'Bukan orang main-main.' Batin Konan.'Baiknya aku bertanya tentang dirinya dulu.'

"Kau suka, permen lolipop?"

"Ya."

"Kau suka kue yang manis?"

"Ya. Berbentuk manusia jahe."

"Warna kesukaanmu apa?"

"Merah darah." Seketika darah Konan berdesir cepat.

"Apakah kau suka bunga?"

"Ya."

"Bunga apa?"

"Bunga lambang duka kepergian. Krisan putih." Jantung Konan berdetak tak karuan. Konan merinding.

"Kau suka bermain di rumah tuan Minato?"

"Ya. Halamannya luas. Aku pergi kesana setiap hari." Konan menyernyit.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bermain disana setiap hari?"

"Aku adalah pelayan untuk tuan muda Ino, putri tuan Minato dan nyonya Kushina." Konan terlihat befikir sejenak. Rekannya tidak mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya. Atau mungkin, Naruto yang baru mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"Oh. Jadi, kau suka bermain disana bersama Ino?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Ino jahat."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia selalu menghinaku. Dia bilang aku adalah anak aneh."

"Menurutku kau biasa-biasa saja."

"Dia berusaha membunuhku. Dia membenciku. Dia tidak menyayangiku. Aku benci dia."

"Kenapa kau beranggapan seperti itu?"

"…"

"…"

"Kau ingin tau kenapa?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"KAU RASAKAN SAJA SENDIRI!" tiba-tiba Naruto mendorong Konan hingga terjungkal ke belakang. Kalungnya terjatuh karena Konan tidak memegangnya dengan kuat.

"Akh!" Konan mengaduh saat punggungnya membentur lantai ruangan interogasi yang dingin. Naruto menyeringai. Matanya yang semula biru berubah menjadi merah. Rambutnya yang semula pirang cerah menjadi putih dan mencuat ke atas. Konan terkejut melihatnya.

"KAU MASIH INGIN TAU TENTANGKU, HEH?" Naruto mencengkram kerah baju Konan dan menariknya hingga Konan kini duduk bersila. Konan sangat takut, tak bisa mencerna kejadian yang terjadi. Kemudian Naruto mengambil kalung milik Konan yang kerjatuh tak begitu jauh darinya.

"Lihat kalung ini? Ini kalung yang indah bukan?" Naruto mengayun-ayunkan kalung itu didepan Konan.

"Bukankah sangat bagus? Lihat saja terus, aku sedang berbaik hati menunjukan kalung ini." Kata Naruto. Tanpa sadar Konan mengikuti perintah Naruto.

"Lihatlah, bandul kalung ini. Kau bosan melihatnya?"

"…"

"Tidurlah… dan kau akan mendapat mimpi yang indah…"

"…" Konan memejamkan mata perlahan-lahan.

-.-.-

Konan mengerjapkan matanya. Kini Konan terbaring diatas rerumputan.

"Dimana ini?" pikir Konan. Tak lama, colbatnya menangkap sesuatu.

"Naruto bodoh! Aku memintamu mengambil boneka yang putih, bukan yang coklat!"

"Ma-maaf, Ino…"

TAK!

"Hiks…" anak laki-laki yang dipukuli batu oleh seorang gadis kecil itu meringis.

"Rasakan! Semoga pukulan di kepalamu itu bisa mengurangi kebodohanmu itu!"

"Hiks… hiks…" airmata mulai mengalir di pipi anak laki-laki tadi.

"Dasar anak aneh! Sebaiknya kau bermain dengan teman khayalanmu saja sana! Pergi sana! Adukan pada teman-teman yang kau katakan setia padamu! Anak aneh!" si gadis kecil tadi meninggalkan si anak laki-laki yang tengah bersimpuh sambil memegangi luka di kepalanya. Konan membelalakan matanya.

"Naruto!?" Konan bangkit dan mencoba mendekati Naruto. Tapi, tiba-tiba Konan sudahh berada di tempat lain.

"Naruto! Apa maksudmu, heh? Kau mendoakan kami mati?" seorang pria paruh baya bernama Namikaze Minato membentak Naruto. Wanita disampingnya, Uzumaki Kushina memandang sinis kearah Naruto.

"Tidak, tuan. Tapi aku~" kata Naruto tercekat.

"Naruto, kau tau kenapa selama ini kami masih menerimamu bekerja disini?" kini Kushina yang angkat bicara. Naruto menggeleng kecil.

"Karena kau, adalah anak dari saudaraku." Kata Minato.

"Tu-tuan… tuan…" Naruto menatap mata Minato.

"Kau tau kenapa kami mengasingkanmu? KARENA KAU MEMBUAT KAMI MALU, NARUTO!" kata Kushina dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau sudah membuatku malu dan marah, Naruto. Seperti mengigau, bicara dengan teman khayalan, mengatakan hal-hal aneh, sekarang kau mengatakan kami akan mati? Kami sudah muak dengan tingkah lakumu, Naruto." Kata Minato dingin.

"Tuan, paman…"

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU PAMAN!" seketika wajah Naruto memucat. Siangnya hari itu terasa amat dingin di ulu hati Naruto. Konan melihat kejadian itu.

PLAK!

"Aakh!" Naruto meringis kesakitan. Minato menampar Naruto sangat keras. Amarah Konan menggantikan rasa bingungnya dengan semua kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Kau! Hentikan!" kata Konan. Namun bagai bicara dengan patung, Konan tidak digubris.

Wus…

-.-.-

Kini, Konan berada di halaman rumah Minato. Konan melihat Naruto yang tengah menutupi wajahnya sambil menangis. Samar-samar Konan menangkap bayangan hitam yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Tepatnya, memeluk Naruto.

"Persetan dengan ikatan saudara! persetan telah merawatku sejak kecil! Aku tidak mau tau lagi! Hiks…" Naruto menangis sekencang mungkin.

"Hiks… hiks… aku benci mereka! Mereka tidak percaya padaku! Mereka benci aku!" teriak Naruto. Seketika Konan baru sadar tempatnya berada.

'Dia berusaha membunuhku. Dia membenciku. Dia tidak menyayangiku. Aku benci dia.' Terngiang-ngiang kata-kata itu dalam benak Konan.

"_**Jangan khawatir, anakku. Perkataanmu benar…" **_sebuah suara berat muncul. Darah Konan berdesir cepat.

"Hiks… hiks… aku berharap mereka benar-benar mati!" kata Naruto lirih sambil mengusap kasar airmatanya. Konan membulatkan matanya.

"_**Tenang saja. Aku adalah kawan baikmu… aku akan mewujudkan kata-katamu…" **_terdengar lagi suara berat itu. Naruto mendongkak. Matanya memerah dan rambutnya berubah putih.

'DEG!' jantung Konan serasa akan copot melihat Naruto yang nampak menyeramkan. Dengan sebuah belati yang enah darimana asalnya, Naruto berjalan kedalam rumah. Konan terdiamdi tempat. Tidak ada desiran angin yang mengantarkannya ke tempat lain maupun kemauannya sendiri untuk masuk kedalam. Pikiran-pikiran mengerikan terlintas dalam benaknya. Konan membeku. Beku saat mendengar suara jeritan memilukan sambil menatap kosong halaman yang sudah diguyur hujan.

Wus…

-.-.-

"Kau mengerti?" tanya Naruto dari dunia nyata. Konan menatap Naruto dengan takut-takut.

"Aku bukan Naruto, Naruto sudah mati bersama bedebah itu!" mata Naruto menyala-nyala. Kemudian Naruto mengambil lolipop yang dia buang tadi. Kemudian lolipop itu berubah menjadi…

"Be-belati itu…" gumam Konan lirih. Naruto mendekati Konan.

"Sebenarnya, semua orang yang telah menginterogasiku, sudah membawa lolipopnya masing masing…" kata Naruto.

"Mereka akan menusukan lolipop itu, tengah malam." Tambahnya.

"Tapi khusus untukmu," Naruto melihat ekspresi takut pada Konan.

"Punya pesan terakhir?" Naruto mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga 5 cm. Konan menengguk ludahnya.

"Ka-kau… jangan menyimpan dendam… aku… aku tidak mau kau… mempunyai dendam… dendam, dendam hanya, hanya akan membunuhmu dari… dalam." kata Konan. Naruto mendengarkannya.

"Dendammu, semoga hanya berhenti padaku. Aku, aku tidak mau jika, jika ada orang lain yang… senasib denganku… aku, hanya ingin agar adikku bisa hidup, dengan baik tanpaku…" lanjut Konan.

"…"

"…"

"Hm… baiklah." Naruto mempersiapkan belatinya.

"Kak Konan, aku merasakan firasat buruk…" Hinata duduk bersila sambil mendoakan Konan.

CRAAASSS!

"…"

"…"

"Ka-kau…" Konan berucap terbata melihat Naruto. Naruto, menusukan belati itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Se-seperti katamu… hehhh... heh… aku, akan mengakhirinya. Aku… tidak bisa, mengheeen…tikan, kyuu… bi, teman terbaikku…" Konan terdiam. Didekapnya jasad Naruto yang terbujur kaku. Konan cepat-cepat menggendong Naruto keluar ruangan.

"Kak Konan, aku bisa melihatnya. Aku bisa, aku melihatnya…" kata Hinata sambil memandang hujan dan petir.

The end… *dengan tidak elit-nya.*


End file.
